Legends of Hyrule: What are Atlamillia?
by Yoru95
Summary: Link was just passing through the Sacred Grove, at least, that's what he told himself, when he saw a nameless wizard standing over the bodies of a young boy and girl. Who are they? What did the wizard want from them? What are these colored stones?


***I have such a short attention span XD**

**I just have so many ideas and I want to write them all…I do not own Legend of Zelda or Dark Cloud.***

Prologue

Monica's long red hair was pulled back as usual and she wore her princess clothes, fitting considering she was wandering within the palace. She carried her sword strapped to her hip on the left and on her right upper arm was a magical armlet. Resting against the back of her right hand was a blue gem: The blue Atlamillia that allowed her to travel 100 years into the past. The blonde-haired boy next to her was Maximillian, or just Max. He wore his usual overalls and a brown cap. In a holster at his left hip, was a gun and at his right was a wrench. Max could repair and invent anything, but that wasn't the only thing the wrench was for; he also used it as a weapon. Hanging around his neck and resting gently against his chest was a red gem: The red Atlamillia that allowed him to travel 100 years into the future.

With their adventure coming to an end, they wanted to spend more time together, which was why they were in the palace. No one expected them to be there and those who saw them said nothing. Monica was the princess after all. Well, that was the easy explanation. Most were too busy to pay them any mind.

As they wandered the halls, Monica was sure she heard something and extended her arm out to stop Max, "Wait. There's someone there."

Curious, Max inched closer to the room they had been about to pass, "I thought this room was always locked."

Monica nodded, "It is. No one should be in there."

They both moved closer, pressing their ears to the door, but could hear nothing from within other than scuffling of boots. Then, quite suddenly, they heard the door begin to turn. With a glance at each other, they both ran down the hall and around the corner. They waited in silence. After several long moments, they saw a blue robed man with black hair that reached half-way down his back walk by.

Once he was out of earshot, Max looked at Monica, "Hey, wasn't that – "

Monica nodded, "But what was he doing in Father's room?"

Wanting to find out, they went back to the room. Using the key that hung around her neck, Monica opened the door. At a glance, nothing seemed out of place. The bed was made. The desk was clean. The weapons were as they had always been.

Monica continued to look around the room while Max went straight toward the desk. He opened the drawers and took only quick glances, but a brown, rolled up piece of parchment caught his attention. Pulling it out, he unrolled it on the desk. It looked to be a map of some sort. Glancing back at Monica, he called, "I think I might have found something."

Monica made her way toward him and peered at the map on the desk, "I've never seen a place like this."

Max pointed to some writing toward the top. He read aloud, "H-Y-R-U-L-E." Puzzled, he asked, "Hyrule? Does such a place exist?"

Monica shook her head, "Not in this Era. Maybe – "

She was interrupted by a male voice, "You two should keep out of other people's business."

They both spun around, surprised, but it was Monica who recovered first, "Sage Liam, what is this?" She gestured to the map.

The sage could clearly see the map behind them. With a sigh, he said, "I didn't want to have to do this, but now the two of you will just be in the way." His eyes turning cold, he finished, "You should have minded your own business."

Monica readied her magic and Max drew his gun. Feeling betrayed, Monica demanded, "Explain yourself!"

Sage Liam shrugged, "There is nothing to explain, but if you desire an explanation so badly, I suppose I have no choice but to oblige." Moments later, the three of them were engulfed in a bright blue light.

* * *

Dressed in green as was his usual style ever since ending the Twilight, Link was wandering through the Sacred Grove. In the past, he had found it quite unnerving, but now, he felt comfortable with it. He spent many afternoons wandering through the trees, when he wasn't helping Fado with the goats, that is. He always carried the Hylian Shield and Ordon Sword when he left the village, despite there no longer being any monsters. It was more out of habit than anything else. He missed the Master Sword, but knew it was safer deep within the grove. Its power was safer there. Besides, he could defend himself with any sword.

Having decided to return to the village, Link wove through the trees, passing over and under branches and roots. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…until there was a blinding flash of blue light. When he could see again, he immediately noticed a robed man standing over the bodies of a young boy and girl.

Link drew his sword and ran toward them, calling to the man, "Step away from them!"

The man turned to Link, "Stay out of this, boy."

Link growled softly, feeling slightly offended. He sheathed his sword and instead drew his bow, the man's demeanor telling him all he needed to know. Drawing back an arrow, he said, "I won't miss."

The man sighed, "I'll give you this round, boy." He walked away and disappeared amongst the trees.

Link made his way to the two still on the ground and set his bow down. He gently shook them awake. The girl woke first and her first reaction was far from kind. Link caught her wrist before she could hit him, "I mean you no harm."

She blinked a couple times and Link saw her eyes were practically red in color. Looking around, she asked, "Where am I?"

Link answered simply, "Faron Woods, part of the southern area of Hyrule."

"Hyrule…" Her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

The boy began to wake, "Wha-What happened?"

The girl responded to him, "It was Liam."

"Liam? How – " He stopped and looked at Link, "Who are you?"

Link answered, "My name is Link and I'm a swordsman from a village south of here. May I ask your names?"

The girl with the long red hair and red eyes answered, "I'm Monica and this," she gestured to the blonde-haired boy, "is Max."

"Pleasure to meet you, Monica, Max."

Max slowly stood, and looked around, "Where are we?"

Link stood and offered a hand to Monica, who took it after a moment's hesitation. Answering Max's question, he said, "This is Faron Woods."

Seeing Max's confusion, Monica added, "We're in Hyrule."

*** I'm still working on my other stories and the 13****th**** chapter of Return to Twilight should be up in less than a week. So, leave a comment/review if you think I should continue this, otherwise I'll probably focus more on the other stories and come back to this after a while…***


End file.
